hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jennifer Anne Paxton
Image placement Should the page in fact say "second from left" rather than "second from right"? According to the page for Agnija "Aggie" Radoncic, Agnija is second from the right - so either Agnija's page is incorrect (which would then by default mean that Dijana's page is incorrect and Heather's as well - as they all reference each other's position), or Jennifer's page is incorrect. I tend to think the latter, but I don't know how anyone indentified any of The Saints from the still image except for Lasandra and Heather - so I am not sure enough of this to correct this page. (left unsigned by: http://hitman.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/121.45.214.50) You may be right, I wrote some of them from the character perspective and some from the viewers perspective, though I had thought I clarified that in brackets. I will double check them over the weekend and amend any errors. Thanks for spotting this :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 17:21, July 14, 2012 (UTC) No problen, thanks for checking. I've been hoping to identify each of the Saints in the picture since the trailer was released, so it is much appereciated :) I did notice the slight change of perspective (viewer vs character) - I think character is the less confusing way to do it. Cool, I will definately do it that way then :) it is a little confusing when doing them all together with other articles so it is likely my fault for not paying more attention. I'll check them out tomorrow and make the necessary adjustments. I just hope all the characters appear in the game because they have such an interesting backstory for each of them. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 00:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I hope they appear in-game as well with a bit of back story to each character - I'm a little worried that the controversy over the Saints trailer may sway the developers to remove any reference to them in-game The above - previously unregistered - contributor here, I've now created an account :) Streelok (talk) 02:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the delay, Streelox, I haven't forgotten (I promise), but I may have to delay this by a day or two as something else has come up. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 00:03, July 16, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I was thinking - would it be an idea to add - to the main Saints page - a caption underneath the group photo saying something like (I think this is the order of the girls based on the individual pages, though how anyone identified anyone other than Lasandra and Heather from that single still shot is beyond me): 'from left to right; Boo, Jennifer Anne Paxton, Marie Garnier, Jacqueline Moorehead, Lasandra Dixon, Heather McCarthy, Agnija "Aggie" Radoncic, Dijana "Di" Radoncic' The individual pages for each of the Saints would still have the normal captions they do now (except possibly referring to their position relative to the other girls), but at a glance, this would tell you which girl was which - rather than having to go through each individual page, which is what I did to get that list above. Streelok (talk) 11:26, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for this Streelox, you really did a lot to clarify this and make it easier to read. Thank you :) if you notice and problem then let me know or you can edit the article yourself. Also, expect a thank you/credit in the community blog for all your hard work in correcting this :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 12:10, July 18, 2012 (UTC)